Los Siete Dragones
by UmiSora
Summary: Historia alterna sobre lo ocurrido después del regreso de los miembros más poderosos de Fairy Tail 7 años después.
1. Introducción

**Los Siete Dragones**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Introducción: "Retorno"**

Aproximadamente dos semanas habían pasado desde que regresamos a Magnolia, después de que la Maestra Mavis Vermilion nos había salvado, era difícil asimilar que de verdad habían pasado 7 años. Fairy Tail no era ni la sombra del gremio que alguna vez fue, no solo había caído al último lugar en el ranking de gremios, también contaba con muy pocos miembros, misiones y dinero, sin mencionar a Twilight Ogre, el nuevo gremio de Magnolia que dominaba la ciudad entera y se dedicaba al vandalismo más que a otra cosa.

Una vez Alzack y los demás nos explicaron la situación del gremio y nosotros explicamos lo ocurrido en Tenroujima, nos dedicamos de lleno a reconstruir el gremio, gracias a las influencias del Maestro pudimos saldar las deudas con Twilight Ogre (Sin pagar un solo centavo, debo aclarar) y expulsamos a esos magos mercenarios de nuestra ciudad. Todo fue volviendo a la normalidad, pero la situación económica era precaria.

Tras la muerte de mi padre y estando las deudas con la propietaria de mi departamento completamente saldadas, pude volver a mi hogar y retomé mis misiones con Natsu y Happy, a pesar de eso era difícil hacerse a la idea que había pasado tanto tiempo. Una mañana al regresar de una misión bastante sencilla y mal pagada, noté la presencia de alguien nuevo en el bar. Era una chica, se hallaba apoyada en la pared del rincón más oscuro del lugar, de brazos cruzados y la mirada hacia el suelo, cabello liso de color negro, difícil de apreciar, pues llevaba una capa con capucha, un fleco muy similar al de Alzack años atrás, lentes de marco grueso y ropas chinas, que a pesar de que la capa las ocultaba en gran parte, se veían realmente geniales, ella no se inmutó cuando la miré.

_- ¡Regresamos!-saludó Natsu entrando al gremio detrás de mí, con Happy sobre sus hombros._

_-¿Lucy?-murmuró Happy al verme distraída._

Natsu notó mi expresión y vio a la chica al seguir la dirección de mi mirada.

_-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó._

_-¡Natsu!-lo regañé, por su poca delicadeza._

Alzack entró en ese momento, al mirar a la extraña se sobresaltó y fue corriendo hacia ella.

_-¡Sabía que era cierto! ¡Tenía que serlo! _

La abrazó tan intensamente, que todos volvieron sus rostros hacia ellos. Varias miradas se dirigieron a Bizca al ver a Alzack siendo tan cariñoso con alguien más. Ella lo notó de inmediato y sonrió tranquilamente negando con la cabeza.

_-Descuiden, Al y yo estamos casados, además ella es su hermana._

_-¿Hermana?-repetimos todos a coro._

_-¿Hermana?-exclamó Gray, que se hallaba en la barra -¿Es cierto? ¿Es posible?_

_-¿Regresó?-exclamó Lissana._

_-¿Está con vida?-exclamó Natsu._

Alzack trajo a la chica hacia nosotros rodeándole los hombros con el brazo y todos se amontonaron alrededor para mirarla.

_-Que no te de pena…-le sonrió._

Ella no respondió, simplemente se dejó llevar.

_-¿Qué no la recuerdan?-preguntó Alzack extrañado-Ya sé que ha cambiado mucho, pero fíjense bien… ¡Es Maki!_

_-Mucho gusto-murmuró ella mirando al suelo-Soy Makinami Rain._

_-¿Makinami?-exclamaron varios a coro._

_-¿Es Makinami?-exclamó Natsu._

_-¿Rain?-murmuró Gray._

_-¿La pequeña Makinami Connell?-preguntó Gildarts._

_-Bueno, eso era cuando aún no recuperaba sus recuerdos-explicó Alzack-Pero resulta que su apellido es Rain._

_-¿Rain?-repitió Gray._

_-¡Ma-chan!-exclamó Lissana y se lanzó a abrazarla efusivamente como era su costumbre._

_-¿De verdad eres tú?-preguntó Natsu algo desconfiado._

Ella asintió con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros desde los brazos de Lissana y Levy que la estrechaban.

_-Maki-insistió Natsu._

_-Tsu-kun-respondió ella en voz baja._

No pude evitar notar que el rostro de Natsu se iluminaba al escucharla.

_-Eres tú-sonrió-Bienvenida._

También pude notar que Gray estaba bastante incómodo y, contrario a todos los demás, ni le dio la bienvenida, ni le dirigió la palabra, ni se acercó a ella. Yo no entendía absolutamente nada, así que mientras la mayoría rodeaban a la recién llegada, decidí preguntar en voz baja.

_-Oee, Erza ¿Quién es ella?_

_-Ah, es verdad-sonrió Levy-No tienes ni idea de quién es Maki, Lu-chan._

_-Ella-dijo Erza sentándose a mi lado-Es Makinami Rain, anteriormente llamada Makinami Connell, es la hermana menor de Alzack._

_-Pero… El apellido…-titubeé. _

_-Makinami era huérfana-explicó Erza-Alzack la encontró en una de sus misiones, sola y sin recuerdo alguno de su pasado, así que decidió traerla al gremio y adoptarla como su hermana menor. _

_-Pero no era muy buena con la magia-continuó Cana, que se había acercado formando un círculo a mi alrededor, junto a Mira, Lissana y Levy-Usaba magia de agua, pero lo más que podía hacer era provocar o detener la lluvia, no manejaba magia ofensiva ni defensiva, por lo que no era buena en batalla, nunca hizo una misión oficialmente._

_-Pero era una muy dulce y buena chica-sonrió Mira-Siempre ayudaba con los quehaceres y con el mantenimiento del gremio, era muy querida aquí._

_-De las más queridas creo yo-dijo Bizca uniéndose a la conversación-Al sencillamente la adoraba, esa niña era su razón de ser. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo desde que se fue._

_-¿Y por qué se fue?-pregunté._

_-Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta-respondió Lissana-Creo que solo Alzack y el Maestro, pero no hablan de eso._

_-¿Y por qué les afecta tanto a Natsu y a Gray?-pregunté, pues no había pasado por alto el detalle de que tanto a Natsu como a Gray les había afectado más que cualquiera._

_-Natsu y Gray eran los más grandes protectores de la pequeña Makinami-respondió Mira._

_-Fue una misión que les encomendó el Maestro-explicó Erza ante mi perplejidad-Al tener un nivel de magia tan bajo, Makinami era la más vulnerable aquí y siendo tan querida como ella era, le fue asignada una especie de escolta, como Natsu y Gray eran tan impredecibles y atolondrados, el Maestro pensó que esa misión les enseñaría a tomar responsabilidades. _

_-Eran tan lindos-comentó Mira con nostalgia-Se tomaron muy en serio su misión, nunca la dejaban sola, la protegían en todo momento e incluso le ayudaron a entrenar para incrementar su nivel de magia._

Hubo un momento de un silencio triste, al parecer les causaba nostalgia recordar.

_-Makinami se marchó un día lluvioso-murmuró Erza recordando-Sin explicar razones ni motivos y el Maestro prohibió terminantemente detenerla y mucho menos buscarla._

_-Lo recuerdo-murmuró Bizca-Alzack estaba como loco._

_-También Gray-dijo Levy asintiendo-Gildarts se fue con ella ese día ¿Cierto?_

_-Si-dijo Mira-Él estaba enterado de sus intenciones y decidió acompañarla cierta parte de su viaje._

_-Natsu no estaba ese día-dijo Lissana-Se había marchado a una misión, así que no pudo despedirse._

_-Pero creo que en parte fue lo mejor-dijo Mira-Porque Gray estuvo aquí y a él le afectó más que a todos, pues no pudo evitar que pasara._

_-¿Ella decidió irse así nada más?-pregunté._

_-No tengo idea-murmuró Lissana-Nunca me contó de sus planes, aunque tiempo antes de su deserción la noté extraña. _

_-¿Extraña?-pregunté sin comprender._

_-Siempre hablaba de buscar su pasado, de encontrarse con ella misma-comentó Lissana-Pero nunca mencionó nada sobre realizar esa búsqueda. Todos creemos que por eso se marchó, para buscar su pasado._

_-Todos notamos que algo no estaba bien con ella-dijo Cana-Se comportaba extraño, frecuentaba mucho a Gildarts, pero no sabíamos que estaba preparando su viaje._

_-La creíamos muerta hasta hoy-dijo Erza mirándola._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunté._

_-Aunque el Maestro prohibió buscarla, ni Natsu ni Gray le obedecieron, pasaron años en su búsqueda-respondió Levy-No volvió a saberse nada de ella._

_-Poco después de que se cumplieran dos años de su partida-continuó Bizca-Sus pertenencias fueron encontradas en medio del Desierto que conecta a Joya con Bellum, muy lejos de los límites del Reino de Fiore. Fue dada por muerta desde entonces, estaba demasiado lejos._

_-Desde entonces dejaron de buscarla-dijo Mira-Pero nunca se resignaron. _

_-Creo que Natsu optó por esperarla, estaba seguro de que volvería-dijo Erza-Pero Gray nunca dejó de buscarla, hasta poco después de que llegarás aquí, Lucy. _

_-Quizás vio algo de ella en ti, Lu-chan-dijo Levy-Y eso le dio algo de consuelo._

_-¿En serio?-murmuré sorprendida._

_-Puede ser-dijo Levy encogiéndose de hombros._

Juvia me dirigió una mirada asesina.

_-Pero está viva…-murmuró Lissana, que se veía radiante de felicidad-Después de todos estos años, sigue con vida y regresó._

_-¿Por qué Gray no le ha hablado?-murmuré._

_-Conociéndolo-dijo Erza-Debe estar resentido con ella._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Él la quería-me susurró Levy al oído para que Juvia no escuchara-La quería mucho, nunca pudo perdonarle que se marchara sin decirle porque, siempre se ponía de mal humor cuando hablábamos de ella._

_-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "la quería"?-pregunté_

_-¡Lucy!-me llamó Natsu desde el otro extremo de la habitación donde estaba Makinami-¡Ven, te presentaré!_

Me incorporé y fui hacia ellos, a la luz y a pesar de que aún llevaba puesta la capucha, Makinami lucía menos tenebrosa que al principio, era de tez trigueña y ojos redondos color marrón, ella sonreía tímidamente cuando Natsu me puso enfrente rodeándome los hombros con los brazos.

_-Ella es Lucy-le dijo-Mi compañera de equipo._

_-Hola-saludó ella-Makinami Rain_

_-Lucy Heartfilia._

_-Gray-sama-replicó Juvia al ver el detalle de Natsu conmigo-¿No me vas a presentar?_

_-No-respondió él de mala manera-Preséntate sola._

Makinami suspiró con resignación ante su actitud. Pero entonces, el Maestro, que había pasado todo el rato hablando en voz baja con Alzack, se aclaró la garganta.

_-Makinami Rain._

Todos nos volvimos hacia él.

_-¿Es verdad lo que me dice Alzack?-preguntó el Maestro-¿Sabías que regresaríamos?_

Todos la miramos con murmullos de curiosidad. Ella se inclinó respetuosamente ante el Maestro y asintió.

_-Sí, Maestro-respondió-He escrito a mi hermano para advertirle sobre la visita de Blue Pegasus y también para anunciarle que llegaría dos semanas después que ustedes._

_-¿Qué?-murmuraron varios a coro._

_-¿Cómo lo sabías?-preguntó Natsu._

Ella no lo miró, ni retiró su mirada del Maestro.

_-Creo que es mejor hablarlo a solas-dijo el Maestro comprendiendo su mirada._

_-Por favor-dijo ella._

Se separó de nosotros, tomó a Alzack de la mano y fueron hacia el Maestro.

_-Gildarts, Mirajane y Erza, vengan con nosotros-dijo el Maestro._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Para cuando el Maestro, Gildarts, Erza, Alzack y Makinami terminaron sus asuntos ya eran altas horas de la noche y, la mayoría ya dormían, incluido Natsu, que había posado su cabeza en mis rodillas y Happy que dormía en el pecho de él. La incertidumbre me tenía inquieta, no podía retirar mi mirada de Gray, que contrario al ambiente alegre y festivo, se hallaba taciturno, no hablaba con nadie y se la había pasado todo el rato mirando por la ventana.

_-¡DESPIERTEN!-exclamó el Maestro tan fuerte que incluso los que estábamos despiertos nos sobresaltamos._

Entre quejas y bostezos todos nos volvimos hacia él.

_-Tenemos una situación más delicada que el ranking de gremios-anunció el Maestro._

Ante la mirada perpleja de todos, se aclaró la garganta.

_-Erza les expondrá la situación._

_-Escuchen bien-dijo ella-La situación es delicada, se preguntarán porque Makinami estaba al tanto de nuestro retorno, la respuesta no es simple y para que la entiendan debo explicarles quien es ella en realidad._

_-¿En realidad?-preguntó Lissana._

No pude evitar fijarme en Makinami, se hallaba de pie junto a Erza, nuevamente de brazos cruzados y la mirada oculta por su cabello y la capucha. Había adoptado nuevamente esa actitud oscura y misteriosa.

_-Makinami se ha enfrentado a Acnología con anterioridad y fue así como se enteró de nuestra desaparición hace 7 años y de nuestro retorno hace 2 semanas._

_-¿Te enfrentaste a Acnología y sobreviviste?-preguntó Levy._

_-No lo enfrenté-respondió Makinami-Tuve suerte, si no me necesitara con vida no estaría aquí._

_-¿Porqué te necesita?-preguntó Gray de inmediato._

Makinami evitó mirarlo y miró a Erza.

_-Makinami Rain es la Dragón Slayer el Mar-respondió Erza._

_-¿Qué?-gritó Natsu a coro con Gazille._

_-Fue criada por el Dragón de Mar, Tsunami-respondió Erza alzando la voz para evitar ser interrumpida-Que desapareció al mismo tiempo que los demás dragones, pero desafortunadamente Makinami sufrió un accidente y perdió la memoria, fue ahí cuando Alzack la encontró._

_-¿De verdad eres un Dragón Slayer?-preguntó Natsu acercándose._

Ella asintió, pero Gazille se adelantó a Natsu y la enfrentó.

_-No te creo-le espetó a la cara-¡No tienes gato y te ves muy débil!_

_-El gato no tiene nada que ver, Gazille-replicó Levy._

_-¡Di algo!-le gritó Gazille a Makinami, ignorando por completo a Levy-¡Demuestra que lo que estás diciendo es cierto!_

Makinami no hizo nada, ni siquiera retiró la mirada del suelo y Gazille perdió la paciencia, le quitó la capucha que le cubría la cabeza de un manotazo.

_-¡Gazille!-chilló Levy ante el brusco movimiento._

_-¡Oee!-gritaron Alzack y Gray al unísono._

Pero todos se quedaron callados, ya que reposando sobre los hombros de Makinami había algo que parecía ser una piel de animal, era de tono amarillento rojizo y no parecía tener forma, entonces se movió y se levantó, era un gato, un Exceed para ser exactos, bostezó y al hacerlo brotaron sus alas, tenía redondos y enormes ojos negros y era aún más tierno que el mismo Happy, sin embargo el modo como nos miró rompió con esa ternura de inmediato.

_-¿Quiénes rayos son ustedes?-preguntó._

_-Tobi…-murmuró Makinami en voz baja._

Gazille quedó más anonadado que cualquiera.

_-Tienes gato…_

_-¿Gato?-repitió ella a coro con el Exceed._

_-Sí, tu gato mascota-dijo Gazille señalándolo-Ahora es más creíble que seas un Dragón Slayer._

_-¿Disculpa?-replicó el Exceed bastante ofendido-¿Dijiste mascota?_

_-Bueno, compañero-replicó Gazille._

_-Él no es mi compañero-respondió Makinami sin alterarse-Es mi hijo._

_-¿Hijo?-exclamamos todos a coro._

_-Tobi Rain-respondió el Exceed tocando su pecho-Y sí, ella es mi madre._

_-Pero… ¿Sabes que él no es de este mundo, verdad?-dijo Natsu-Igual que Happy y Charlotte, son de Edoras._

_-Lo sé-respondió Makinami-Aunque Tobi no recuerda nada, pues lo encontré cuando era un huevo, pero nos hemos topado con otros Exceeds en el camino y me han contado esa historia._

_-Entonces es obvio que no…-titubeó Levy._

_-Soy su hijo y punto-respondió Tobi cortantemente-No importa de dónde sea yo, ella me crió y me cuidó, en lo que a mí concierne es mi madre y no me importa lo que digan los demás._

Makinami le acarició la cabeza.

_-Bueno, viéndolo así-retomó Gazille-Eso no prueba nada, así que demuestra que eres un Dragón Slayer, niña._

Makinami volvió a mirar al suelo, pude notar que cruzaba sus brazos rodeando su propio abdomen y se estrechaba con fuerza. Gazille volvió a impacientarse y estiró su mano hacia ella.

_-¡No, Gazille!-exclamó Natsu._

Pero no pudo tocarla, una especie de escudo lo detuvo, Gazille retiró su mano de inmediato para percatarse que la tenía completamente mojada.

_-Es agua._

Todos miramos a Makinami, ella tenía una mano en alto y de esta surgía agua que la rodeaba y había formado el campo protector a su alrededor, tal como las llamas de Natsu.

_-Yo no tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie-murmuró-Así que por favor no me vuelvas a tocar._

Volvió a bajar la vista y a rodearse con sus propios brazos.

_-Esa no es la cuestión-dijo Erza-Lo que ocurre es que existen otros Dragón Slayers, 3 más para ser exactos._

_-¿Qué?-gritaron Natsu y Gazille al unísono otra vez._

_-¿Existen más Dragón Slayers?-repitió Wendy._

_-Y debemos encontrarlos cuanto antes-siguió Erza sin inmutarse._

_-¿Encontrar a 3 Dragón Slayers dices?-repitió Gray._

_-Solo a dos-replicó Makinami-El tercero es Zeref._

_-¿Zeref?-gritamos todos._

Ella asintió.

_-¿Por qué debemos buscarlos?-preguntó Jet._

_-Porque Acnología nos está cazando-dijo Makinami-Por eso pude enfrentarlo y sobreviví, porque nos necesita con vida, a todos nosotros._

Todos la miramos sorprendidos.

_-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Lissana._

_-Siete dragones desaparecieron el día 7 del mes 7 del año 777-dijo Erza-Hay 7 Dragón Slayers, incluyendo a Zeref que es el Dragón Slayer de Acnología. _

_-¿QUÉ?-gritamos con asombro._

_-Tenemos que encontrar a los 2 Dragón Slayers restantes, antes que Acnología o Zeref._

_-Y luego tendrán que matarnos-murmuró Makinami muy bajo, de modo que muy pocos la oímos._

_-¡Makinami!-la regañó el Maestro._

Intercambié una mirada asustada con Natsu.

_-Entonces solo regresaste porque necesitas ayuda-dijo Gray acercándose._

Todos lo miramos. Ella suspiró ligeramente y volvió a mirar al suelo.

_-Mírame cuando te hablo-replicó Gray._

Ella no lo miró y Gray se le acercó, la jaló del brazo derecho y lo levantó ante su cara.

_-Lo sabía… No era posible… _

No comprendí a que se refería, entonces Gray se giró hacia los demás con el brazo de Makinami en alto.

_-La ley indica que cuando un miembro que ha desertado por cuenta propia decide regresar al gremio su marca volverá a aparecer-exclamó-¡Yo no veo ninguna marca! ¡O esta chica no es Makinami Connell o nunca tuvo verdaderas intenciones de regresar!_

_-¡Maldito Gray!_

Sentí que me empujaban, Alzack se dirigía hacia Gray tan furiosamente que se llevaba a todos por delante. Natsu lo sostuvo justo a tiempo.

_-Tranquilízate…_

Miré a Makinami, acababa de decir que no quería que la tocaran, pero Gray sostenía su brazo de manera muy poco gentil y ella no hacía nada, entonces me percaté que algo no estaba bien, ella trató de separarse de Gray empujándolo con su brazo libre, pero cuando retiró la mano, la chaqueta blanca de Gray estaba manchada de sangre.

_-¡Makinami!-exclamé inmediatamente-¡Estás herida!_

Todos me miraron y la miraron a ella. Gray la soltó de inmediato y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo. Seguía consciente pero respirada agitadamente y se apretaba el abdomen, donde tenía una larga y profunda herida.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Los Siete Dragones**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 2**

Habían pasado alrededor de 5 días desde que Wendy había hecho el tratamiento de emergencia a Makinami, cuya herida resultaba ser causada por el mismo Acnología, ella seguía delicada, de hecho, desde entonces no despertaba. Natsu procuraba visitarla todos los días, al igual que Lissana y Alzack, pero de Gray no volvió a saberse nada desde entonces.

_-¡Lucy!-me llamó Natsu en cuanto entré al gremio al llegar de mis compras._

_-Hola-saludé acercándome._

_-Tenemos misión-sonrió Natsu-El abuelo nos convoca a su despacho._

_-¿Ya asignaron los grupos de búsqueda?-pregunté._

_-Lo harán enseguida-sonrió Natsu y se dirigió a la puerta trasera que daba al bar del jardín._

Atravesamos juntos el bar al aire libre de la parte trasera, justo cuando comenzó a llover a cántaros, Natsu puso una expresión muy extraña cuando sintió la lluvia y se detuvo de improviso.

_-Mmm… Me parece que iré a ver a Maki antes…_

_-¿Puedo acompañarte?-pregunté._

_-Claro._

Subimos las escaleras hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Makinami, cuando entramos su cama estaba vacía.

_-¡Maki!-gritó Natsu alarmado._

_-Aquí estoy-respondió ella de pie junto a la ventana-No seas escandaloso, Tsu-kun._

_-¿Qué haces ahí, tonta?-replicó Natsu yendo hacia ella._

_-Justo estaba por llamarte…-dijo ella._

_-¿Qué no acabas de hacerlo?-preguntó Natsu señalando por la ventana._

No entendí a que se refería, pero fue evidente que Makinami si, porque le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad. Natsu la jaló y la llevó hacia la cama.

_-Acuéstate, se supone que estás convaleciente. _

_-¿No se supone que tú también eres un Dragón Slayer?-preguntó ella._

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-respondió Natsu ofendido._

_-Que nosotros nos curamos más rápido-dijo ella._

_-¿Eso también aplica a las heridas causadas por dragones?-pregunté._

Makinami me miró de una manera muy poco amistosa. Fue entonces cuando me percaté que inicié con el pie izquierdo mi relación con ella.

_-Muéstrame tu herida-dijo Natsu._

Ella se levantó la camiseta de la pijama y le mostró el largo corte, se veía mucho mejor que 3 días atrás.

_-¿Lo ves?-le dijo-Estoy mejor._

Natsu suspiró con resignación.

_-Además, ni creas que me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada, iré en el grupo de búsqueda con ustedes-dijo ella._

_-¿Qué dices? ¡Ni de chiste!-replicó Natsu-¿Acaso estás loca?_

_-¿Acaso el Maestro no les dijo? Dos grupos de búsqueda con dos Dragón Slayers cada uno-dijo ella-Y yo con ese tal Gazille no iré a ninguna parte, así que iré contigo._

_-¿El Maestro dijo eso?-repliqué._

_-Perdona-dijo ella irritada por mis continuas interrupciones-Pero yo conozco al Maestro y a todo este gremio mucho antes que tú, así que deja de tratarme como una novata._

_-Lo siento-murmuré apenada._

_-Has cambiado mucho, Maki-murmuró Natsu-Normalmente te daría miedo salir a una misión._

_-De hecho, esta será mi primera misión oficial-sonrió ella-¿Quién compone tu equipo aparte de Lucy?_

_-Erza, Happy y Gray-respondió Natsu._

_-¿Gurê-kun?-murmuró Makinami en voz baja y algo molesta. __*Gurê=Gris-Gray en japonés._

_-Discúlpalo por la excéntrica bienvenida que te dio-dijo Natsu comprendiendo su molestia-Aunque fue gracias a eso que nos dimos cuenta que estabas herida…_

_-No quería llamar la atención-dijo ella enfurruñada-Pero Gurê-kun siempre es tan..._

_-Lo sé-respondió Natsu asintiendo._

La tomó repentinamente de la mano y le miró el antebrazo.

_-Pero tiene razón, no aparece la marca en tu brazo-le dijo._

_-No sé a qué se debe eso-respondió Makinami sin mirarlo-Quizás es porque aún no me siento como en casa y si me siguen interrogando sí que menos._

_-Cállate-murmuró Natsu divertido-Mejor cámbiate para ir a ver al Maestro, si dijo eso, es mejor ir a verlo antes de partir._

_-Por cierto…-comenté al percatarme de su ausencia-¿Y Tobi?_

_-Se ha ido con Happy y Lily-respondió Makinami-A conocer el gremio._

Nuevamente fue hacia la ventana, llovía cada vez más fuerte.

_-No salgas, te mojarás-replicó Natsu._

_-El agua es mi elemento, Natsu-sonrió ella-No me molesta en lo absoluto._

Natsu fue hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, mirando por la ventana. Siendo sincera, me sentía muy fuera de lugar, era evidente que estaba sobrando ahí.

_-Que nostalgia-sonrió Makinami con voz suave-Tantos años anhelando ver este lugar de nuevo._

_-¿Porqué nunca regresaste?-preguntó Natsu._

Ella suspiró.

_-¿Tú también piensas como Gurê-kun, que cree que no me daba la gana volver?-murmuró._

_-Claro que no-dijo Natsu-Para ser justos, él tampoco piensa eso aunque se esfuerce por demostrarlo._

_-Lo dudo-murmuró ella-Ni siquiera me mira…_

_-Dale tiempo-respondió Natsu-De todas maneras… Fueron 12 años, Maki…_

_-No es cierto, ustedes ni siquiera sintieron los últimos 7 años-se defendió._

_-Como sea, son 5 años-replicó Natsu._

Ella suspiró.

_-Desde el momento en que me fui quise volver… Pero tenía que buscar mi pasado, si no lo hubiera hecho creo que habría muerto hace mucho._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó Natsu._

_-Porque si no me hubiera ido por mi cuenta nunca me hubiera vuelto fuerte-dijo ella-En parte la comodidad y la protección que tenía aquí me dificultaban recordar y encontrarme conmigo misma, tuve que sufrir la soledad para volver a ser quien siempre debí ser._

_-¿Hace cuanto sabes que eres un Dragón Slayer?-preguntó Natsu._

_-Alrededor de 10 años-respondió-Decidí que antes de regresar me entrenaría todo lo posible, para ya no ser más una carga, pero hace 8 años, cuando estaba dispuesta a volver… Acnología me encontró…_

_-¿Y cómo sobreviviste?-preguntó Natsu._

_-No sé porque no me mató, en ese entonces aún no nos buscaba como nos busca ahora-respondió Makinami recordando-Para él los humanos son como insectos y los Dragón Slayers somos herramientas, me esclavizó mucho tiempo y fue cuando lanzó su ataque a Tenroujima que tuve la oportunidad de escapar, aunque cómo pudiste ver, no salí ilesa._

_-¿Tú estabas al tanto de eso?-pregunté a pesar que había decidido no interrumpir._

Makinami me miró.

_-Al estar en cautiverio escuchaba cosas, aunque eso no fue planeado, Zeref lo invocó hacia ese lugar-respondió-De otro modo, no habría encontrado la isla y yo no habría podido escapar._

_-¿Y cómo sabías que volveríamos 7 años después?-preguntó Natsu._

_-Después de su desaparición, cuando yo ya había escapado-respondió Makinami-la Maestra Mavis Vermilion apareció ante mí y me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, fue ella quien me encomendó regresar, la carta a Nii-san, el informe a Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus, organizar la búsqueda de los otros Dragón Slayers, todo fue cosa de ella._

Natsu sonrió.

_-Perdona si te sobreprotegíamos mucho-murmuró-Pero…_

Ella lo silenció con un gesto de la mano.

_-Gracias a este gremio, mi hogar, mi hermano-sonrió-A ti y a Gurê-kun, yo soy lo que soy, Tsu-kun._

Natsu sonrió fraternalmente.

_-Has crecido, Maki._

_-Ahora soy mayor que tú, tonto-sonrió ella-Recuerda que estuviste congelado 7 años._

_-No alardees-replicó él-Y date prisa._

• • •

En efecto, lo que Makinami había dicho era verdad, el Maestro organizó dos grupos de búsqueda, el primero estaba conformado por Gazille, Lily, Wendy, Charlotte, Juvia, Cana y Gildarts y el segundo por Natsu, Happy, Makinami, Tobi, Gray, Erza y yo, era bastante sistemático, ambos grupos constaban de dos Dragón Slayers, dos Exceeds y un mago de rango S. Emprendimos la marcha en medio de una torrencial lluvia y nos separamos en el Puerto de Hargeon, el equipo Alfa tomó la dirección norte y nosotros, el equipo Beta, la dirección sur. Nos hospedamos en una posada de aguas termales cuando cayó la noche.

_-Antes de que se bañen o se duerman-dijo Erza en cuanto entramos-Vengan todos a la habitación, debo hablarles._

Una vez estuvimos todos reunidos en la habitación, que debo decir, a causa de los recientes problemas económicos del gremio, debíamos compartir. Erza nos abordó.

_-Se preguntarán por qué el Maestro ha organizado tan esquemáticamente los equipos-comenzó._

_-Si-respondí sin titubear._

_-Al parecer los Dragón Slayers pueden reconocerse entre sí cuando se encuentran-dijo Erza._

Natsu y Makinami se sobresaltaron y se miraron.

_-Eso no lo sabía-dijo él._

_-¿No sentiste algo extraño cuando luchaste contra Gazille la primera vez? ¿O cuando viste a Wendy usar su magia? ¿O cuando la lluvia que Makinami ocasionó en el gremio te mojó?-preguntó Erza._

_-Es verdad-murmuró Natsu pensativo-¿También tú lo has sentido, Maki?_

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- _ Nunca me he enfrentado a un Dragón Slayer-respondió-Nunca he visto tu magia, ni la de Wendy o Gazille._

_-¿Ni siquiera a Zeref?-preguntó Happy._

_-Me necesitaban con vida-repitió-Nunca pensé en enfrentarlo, él es mucho más poderoso que yo._

_-¿Pero no has presenciado su magia?-pregunté._

_-La magia de Zeref es destructiva, nunca la usó enfrente de mí-respondió Makinami._

_-Supongo que no nos serás de ayuda entonces-dijo Gray con tono mordaz._

_-Descuida-respondió Makinami de la misma manera-Espero no incomodarles por mucho tiempo._

_-No incomodas a nadie, Maki-replicó Natsu-¡Y tú! ¡Cierra la boca, Gray!_

Gray resopló molestó y siguió mirando por la ventana.

_-Retomando-dijo Erza-Los Dragón Slayers serán algo así como nuestros radares, un mago de rango S en cada equipo y dos magos de apoyo, a eso se debe lo extraño de estos equipos._

_-Ya entiendo-murmuré-Están muy bien estructurados, eso significa que cada equipo va a por un Dragón Slayer en específico._

_-Así es-respondió Erza-Sabemos que los dos Dragón Slayers restantes son el de la Tierra y el de la Luz, nosotros vamos a por el de la Luz._

_-Entendido-respondí a coro con Natsu y Happy._

Gray no dijo nada, seguía mirando la lluvia por la ventana.

_-¿De verdad esto es necesario? -preguntó._

Todos lo miramos.

_-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Erza._

_-A la lluvia-respondió Gray señalando por la ventana._

_-¿Eh?-murmuró Natsu sin entender._

_-¿A poco no se han dado cuenta que es ella quien genera ese diluvio?-dijo él._

Todos miramos a Makinami.

_-¿Es necesario?-preguntó Erza a Makinami._

_-Lo es-respondió Makinami-Creí que entre todos, tú si lo entenderías, Gurê-kun._

Gray se volvió hacia ella.

_-Me llamo Gray Fullbuster-respondió él-Además ni siquiera te conozco ¿Por qué habría de entenderte?_

_-¡Gray!-lo regañó Erza._

Makinami se incorporó, dejando en la cama al pequeño Tobi, que dormía en su regazo.

_-Si me disculpan, creo iré a bañarme…_

_-Maki…-murmuró Natsu apenado._

Ella salió de la habitación. Yo me adelanté y sostuve a Natsu para que no se abalanzara sobre Gray.

_-¡Eres un idiota!-le gritó Natsu desde mis brazos que lo sujetaban-¡Un completo idiota!_

_-Cállate-respondió Gray y salió de la habitación. _

_-Tranquilízate, Natsu-le dije soltándolo-Es mejor que no te entrometas, es un asunto de ellos._

_-Lucy tiene razón, Natsu-dijo Erza._

Natsu suspiró con resignación.

_-Vámonos, Happy-le dijo-Muero de hambre._

_-Aye._

_-Yo iré a bañarme también-le dije a Erza._

_-Voy contigo-sonrió ella._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Los Siete Dragones**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 3**

El baño termal femenino estaba vacío cuando Erza y yo entramos, a excepción de Makinami que se hallaba al otro extremo, justo donde el agua caía directamente de la montaña y llenaba el estanque.

_-¡Makinami!-gritó Erza alarmada al percatarse que el agua caliente caía directamente sobre los hombros de ella-¡Cuidado! ¡Te quemarás! ¡Esa agua desciende a temperaturas muy altas!_

Makinami la miró algo sorprendida por su espanto y se encogió de hombros.

_-Está bien para mí._

Tratamos de acercarnos a ella, pero el agua estaba casi hirviendo a su alrededor, así que tuvimos que mantener la distancia.

_-¿Estás segura?-le pregunté._

_-La temperatura del agua no me afecta en lo absoluto-respondió ella alzando ambas manos llenas de agua, en la mano izquierda el agua se evaporó y en la derecha se congeló._

_-Increíble-exclamé asombrada._

_-Veo que te has vuelto una maga poderosa, Makinami-sonrió Erza._

_-Bueno-sonrió ella azorada-Tal vez, un poco… Pero ni punto de comparación contigo, Erza._

Pude percatarme, que a pesar de haber iniciado mal mi relación con ella y solo conocer el lado receloso de su personalidad, en el fondo y una vez se ganaba confianza, Makinami era una chica humilde y muy agradable. También me percaté de que se veía aún más taciturna de lo normal y estaba casi segura que eso era debido a la actitud cortante de Gray.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Erza, que era aún más intuitiva que yo y mucho más directa._

Makinami la miró, desconcertada.

_-¿Me encuentro bien?-repitió sin comprender._

_-Me refiero a Gray-explicó Erza._

_-Me esperaba esa reacción de su parte-murmuró Makinami aparentando tranquilidad-Lo conozco bien y sé que fue difícil para él, debo afrontar las consecuencias de lo que hice_

_-¡Pero no hiciste nada malo!-exclamé sin poder contenerme._

Ella me miró sobresaltada por mi ímpetu.

_-Claro que sí-difirió-Abandoné mi hogar y nunca les dije por que…_

_-¡No los abandonaste!-exclamé-Tuviste que irte para encontrar tu camino, siempre pensaste en volver, pero no pudiste por cosas ajenas a tu control ¡No te arrepientas!_

_-No lo hago-sonrió ella-Pero Gurê tiene todo el derecho de odiarme. Lo herí._

_-Él no te odia-intervino Erza-Pasó años buscándote, solo esta dolido, se le pasará._

_-Lo sé-respondió ella en voz baja._

Pasamos otro rato en el baño, hasta que Makinami salió del estanque.

_-Iré a dormir-se excusó._

Erza no dijo nada y se sumergió en el agua, yo seguí con la mirada a Makinami y quedé impactada al notar la cantidad de cicatrices y moretones que tenía en el cuerpo, también noté que la reciente herida causada por Acnología, (que le marcaba el abdomen de lado a lado) no mostraba mejoría y estaba como lo había sospechado, las heridas causadas por dragones no eran algo común y no sanaban fácilmente, eso me dejó bastante inquieta.

Una mano golpeó mi cara y me despertó a altas horas de la noche, era Natsu, que dormía a mi lado y siempre había tenido un sueño bastante inquieto, retiré su brazo y le di la espalda, Erza dormía a mi lado y Gray al lado de ella, pero un detalle me hizo girarme nuevamente hacia Natsu, pues se suponía que Makinami debía estar a su lado y no estaba. Levanté ligeramente la cabeza para mirar alrededor y la vi, estaba sentada en el marco de la enorme ventana con el pequeño Tobi dormido sobre su regazo y ensimismada mirando hacia afuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo, eso me hizo preguntarme si mantener esa lluvia sobre nosotros todo el tiempo no agotaría su poder mágico, mientras lo pensaba cerré los ojos y cuando volví a abrirlos ya era de día.

Cuando desperté la lluvia seguía cayendo afuera, ni Natsu ni Gray estaban en la habitación, Makinami seguía sentada en el marco de la ventana, Erza preparaba el equipaje y los dos pequeños Exceeds revoloteaban alrededor.

_-Buenos días-bostecé._

_-Buenos días, justo estaba por despertarte, Lucy-saludó Erza._

_-Buenos días-saludó Makinami, que desde la charla de la noche pasada se portaba mucho más afable conmigo._

Observé la lluvia que caía afuera y recordé las palabras de Gray.

_-¿Eso no te agota el poder mágico?-le pregunté señalándole la lluvia._

_-No-respondió ella tranquilamente-Yo no genero la lluvia, simplemente la atraigo._

_-¿Y porqué lo haces?-pregunté._

_-Por protección-respondió ella-Es como un radar, me avisa si se acerca algún peligro._

_-Gracias por protegernos-sonreí palmeándole el hombro-Pero procura no excederte ¿Vale?_

Ella asintió sonriendo fraternalmente, cuando retiré mi mano estaba mojada, Erza se percató del detalle de inmediato.

_-¿Acaso llevas un armadura de agua encima?-le preguntó bruscamente._

_-Imposible-intervino Happy-Mírala, está completamente seca._

Makinami se inclinó sobre Happy y le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabeza con ternura.

_-Es una cualidad que poseemos los magos elementales, Happy-le explicó-Y más aún los Dragón Slayers, es como si Natsu se quemara cuando usa sus llamas._

_-Ya veo-sonrió Happy entendiendo._

_-Lo que yo no entiendo es porque la traes encima ahora-intervino Erza-¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?_

_-Creo que es la costumbre-respondió Makinami-La he llevado tanto tiempo que no me doy cuenta._

Se miraron fijamente un momento hasta que Natsu y Gray entraron a la habitación.

_-Buenos días-saludó Natsu._

Gray se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano. Makinami recogió su equipaje y puso a Tobi sobre sus hombros.

_-Buenos días, Tsu-kun, Fullbuster-san-saludó-Los esperaré afuera._

Salió, todos nos miramos.

_-¿Fullbuster-san?-murmuró Gray para sí._

_-¿Sucedió algo?-preguntó Natsu confundido._

_-¿No les parece que Makinami-san es un poco prevenida?-les pregunté._

_-Paranoica diría yo-respondió Gray._

_-¿Lo dicen por la lluvia?-preguntó Natsu._

_-Y por la armadura de agua que lleva todo el tiempo-dijo Gray._

_-¿También lo notaste?-pregunté sorprendida._

Gray asintió con la cabeza y todos nos volvimos hacia Erza que había permanecido callada todo el rato, pero ella no dijo nada.

_-No niego que está muy cambiada-comentó Natsu-Pero no creo que sea algo para alarmarse._

Erza se aclaró la garganta.

_-Díganme ustedes que harían o pensarían si hubieran pasado todo lo que ella ha pasado y sufrido todo lo que ella ha sufrido…_

_-¿Sufrido?-repitió Gray con sarcasmo._

_-Sufrido-reiteró Erza con energía-Ser secuestrada por Acnología no es como irse de vacaciones, Gray y peor aún, saber que ese terrible e invencible dragón está detrás suyo… Si fueran ustedes… También estarían prevenidos ¿A qué si?_

Todos la miramos en silencio.

_-No lo había visto de ese modo-murmuró Gray avergonzado._

_-Entonces deja de juzgarla-respondió Erza duramente._

Gray desvió la mirada, abatido.

_-Ahora veo-murmuré comprendiendo-Debe ser muy difícil para ella, por eso no duerme…_

_-¿No duerme?-repitieron todos a coro._

_-Al menos anoche no-respondí._

Natsu y Gray intercambiaron miradas inquietas.

Llegamos a Oshibana Town alrededor del mediodía, dado que las misiones del gremio eran muy escasas y de bajo rango, resultó que nuestra misión consistía en ser el personal de servicio de un hotel, que tuvo como única ventaja tener hospedaje y comida gratis durante el tiempo que duró la misión, Natsu y Gray eran los encargados de arreglos y demás, Erza de la cocina y Makinami y yo del aseo.

La actitud de Gray había mejorado, ya no era grosero ni cortante con Makinami y aunque se evitaban mutuamente, era evidente que él se preocupaba mucho por ella y no era el único, la herida de dragón y su bajo estado de ánimo me preocupaban mucho también. Aproveché para hablarlo con Gray una tarde de poco trabajo en el hotel, que Natsu, Erza y Makinami aprovecharon para salir a investigar en el pueblo.

_-Oee Gray… Me preocupa…_

_-También a mi-respondió él._

_-Mmm…-titubeé insegura-¿Hablamos de lo mismo?_

_-Te refieres a Maki ¿Cierto?_–_reiteró Gray._

_-Si-respondí-Creo que sigue sin dormir bien…_

_-No duerme en absoluto-me interrumpió Gray abruptamente-No sé como lo soporta, desde que salimos del gremio no ha dormido._

_-Pero ¿Por qué?-murmuré preocupada._

_-Se lo preguntaré esta noche-dijo Gray._

_-Te ayudaré-sonreí-Tengo una idea._

Mi idea era simple, usaría a Géminis para que simulara ser yo durmiendo, mientras tanto me escondería en el clóset y Gray se quedaría despierto simulando estar dormido (Sospecho que no era la primera vez), así pillaríamos a Makinami con la guardia baja, Gray hablaría con ella (No tengo idea de que pretendía) y cuando me diera la señal yo invocaría a Lyra.

Había pasado alrededor de dos horas dentro del clóset observando a Makinami, que había estado sentada junto a la ventana, desde que creyó que todos nos habíamos dormido, permanecía muy quieta, pero despierta mirando hacia afuera como de costumbre y abrazándose firmemente las rodillas.

_-Oee…_

Me sobresalté al mismo tiempo que ella al escuchar la voz de Gray que retumbó en la silenciosa habitación.

_-Fullbuster-san…-murmuró Makinami sin retirar la mirada de la ventana._

_-¿Por qué no duermes?-preguntó Gray acercándose a ella y apareciendo en mi limitado campo visual que comprendía la rendija del clóset donde me ocultaba._

_-No tengo sueño-respondió ella._

_-Creo que no me expliqué bien-reiteró Gray-Me refiero a porque "nunca" duermes._

Ella lo miró por primera vez.

_-No lo entenderías-respondió con recelo-"Ni siquiera me conoces, porqué habrías de entenderme…"_

_-Perdón por eso-murmuró Gray avergonzado._

_-No tiene importancia-replicó ella negando con la cabeza._

_-¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás porque?-reiteró Gray._

_-Simplemente no me da sueño-respondió Makinami encogiéndose de hombros._

_-No mientas-replicó Gray-Es obvio lo cansada que estás, no has dormido desde que regresaste…_

_-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-preguntó ella extrañada._

Gray desvió la mirada, incómodo.

_-Es por eso todas las precauciones ¿Verdad?-retomó para evitar la pregunta-La lluvia, la armadura de agua y la vigilancia permanente, es porque temes que te atrapen ¿Cierto?_

Makinami resopló irritada.

_-Dime tú que harías si estuvieras en mi lugar._

_-Probablemente lo mismo-respondió Gray encogiéndose de hombros-Pero tienes que dormir, tenemos misiones que hacer, un Dragón Slayer que encontrar y si sufrimos un ataque tenemos que estar listos._

_-¿Quién dijo que no lo estoy?-replicó ella._

_-Cansada no nos sirves de nada-dijo Gray-Por muy Dragón Slayer que seas._

_-No estoy cansada-mintió ella._

_-Mentirosa-replicó Gray-Además ni creas que he olvidado la herida que tienes en el abdomen…_

_-Ya estoy curada-replicó ella más molesta._

_-No voy a discutir contigo-respondió Gray-Me quedaré despierto hasta que te duermas._

_-No pienso dormir-replicó Makinami tercamente._

_-Entonces yo tampoco-respondió Gray._

_-Fullbuster-san…_

_-Odio que me llames así-dijo Gray-Deja de hacerlo._

Makinami iba a responder pero Gray la detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

_-Ya sé que me he portado como un idiota desde que regresaste, me disculpo por eso pero no ha sido nada fácil…_

_-Lo sé-lo interrumpió Makinami sin mirarlo-Tienes todo el derecho a odiarme._

_-¿Odiarte?-repitió Gray como si no diera crédito a sus oídos-¡Nunca podría! ¡No seas tonta!_

_-Pero…-replicó ella._

_-Parece que no me conocieras-dijo Gray-Yo soy el mismo, soy el mismo Gurê de siempre._

_-Gurê…-murmuró Makinami sorprendida._

_-Déjate de tonterías y duérmete ¿Quieres?-sonrió Gray._

Makinami se sonrió azorada por la sonrisa de Gray. (Era bastante común que tuviera ese efecto en las chicas)

_-Ojalá pudiera-murmuró ella-Pero no puedo superar eso… Siento que corro un riesgo muy alto…_

_-Me quedaré despierto-sonrió Gray-No estás sola, somos tu equipo y tu respaldo, te cubriremos la espalda y te protegeremos siempre, Maki._

Makinami sonrió conmovida.

_-Gracias Gurê._

Gray levantó la mano, esa era la señal, saqué mi llave e invoqué a Lyra.

_-Cántale una Nana a Makinami-san, por favor-le pedí._

Lyra comenzó a cantar y Makinami estaba tan distraída con Gray que ni siquiera se preguntó de donde provenía la música, la lluvia comenzó a amainar pasados unos minutos, para cuando se detuvo, Makinami ya se hallaba profundamente dormida.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Los Siete Dragones**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 4**

_-¡Bienvenidos!-saludó Levy con entusiasmo al vernos llegar al gremio._

Habíamos completado cinco misiones pequeñas y nos vimos obligados a regresar a entregar las ganancias que tanta falta hacían en el gremio, descansaríamos el resto del día y partiríamos nuevamente al día siguiente.

_-¿El Equipo Alfa ha regresado ya?-preguntó Erza._

_-No-respondió Levy con tristeza-La última vez que se comunicaron informaron que se hallaban al norte, pero nada más._

_-Iré a dar el reporte al Maestro-dijo Erza alejándose._

Natsu y yo nos acercamos a la barra y nos dejamos caer sobre ella, estábamos agotados.

_-¿Y Maki?-preguntó Levy al percatarse de su ausencia._

_-Se ha ido a descansar-respondió Gray-Estaba muy cansada, así que dijo que vendría mañana._

_-¿Ya se ha curado completamente?-preguntó Lissana acercándose._

_-Eso creo-respondió Natsu distraídamente._

Intercambié una mirada inquieta con Gray. Pero el cansancio me dominaba, mis ojos se entrecerraban por momentos.

_-¿Lucy?_

La voz de Natsu llegó hasta mí como si él estuviera muy lejos, abrí los ojos, estaba en sus brazos, me había desvanecido y Natsu me había sostenido justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntaron varios a coro._

_-Si-respondí avergonzada-Solo estoy cansada… Creo que iré a mi casa a descansar._

_-Es lo mejor-dijo Gray._

Me incorporé con su ayuda y me volví hacia Natsu.

_-Nos veremos mañana temprano._

_-Lucy…-murmuró Natsu preocupado._

_-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-respondí al notar su tono-No olvides reabastecerte de provisiones para el viaje._

_-Está bien-respondió él no muy convencido._

Me di vuelta y salí del gremio, mientras atravesaba por el parque comenzó a llover, mis pensamientos vagaron de inmediato hacia Makinami, pero recordé lo agotada que estaba, era imposible que ella siguiera atrayendo la lluvia en esas condiciones, le dediqué una última mirada al árbol de cerezo que tanto me gustaba y me dispuse a seguir mi camino, pero me volví de inmediato. Al pie de dicho árbol había alguien, sentado sobre sus raíces y profundamente dormido. Me le acerqué, aunque la capucha volvía a cubrir su cabeza y ensombrecía su cara, la reconocí, era Maki, iba a despertarla cuando en un movimiento súbito me agarró la mano con una fuerza sobrehumana. Grité y caí de espaldas. Ella se incorporó de un salto con ambas manos envueltas en su agua mágica.

_-¡Maki!-grité-¡Soy yo! _

_-¿Lucy?-murmuró ella extrañada al reconocerme._

El agua se evaporó de inmediato_._

_-Lo siento-se disculpó, sentándose nuevamente al pie del árbol-Me asustaste._

_-Tú me asustaste a mi-me defendí-¿Qué rayos hacías dormida en pleno parque?_

Ella bajó la mirada sin responder. Me fijé nuevamente en la lluvia.

-_No me digas que estás atrayendo la lluvia otra vez-murmuré._

No dijo ni hizo nada.

_-No hay nada que temer aquí-sonreí sentándome a su lado-Puedes bajar la guardia, estás agotada y esto no te ayudará._

Suspiró pero no dijo nada más.

_-¿Porqué no regresaste al gremio?-pregunté un largo rato de silencio después-Estarías mucho más cómoda allá._

_-No quería molestar a nadie-respondió ella-Solo necesitaba dormir un poco._

_-No digas tonterías-repliqué-Ven, te llevaré a mi casa, podrás dormir tranquilamente ahí._

_-¿Porqué te tomas tantas molestias por mí?-preguntó como si eso fuera inaudito._

_-No son molestias-respondí estirándole mi mano para ayudarla a incorporarse._

Se levantó con mi ayuda, era notable la torpeza de sus movimientos y algo me decía que era debido a la herida de dragón.

_-Por cierto-comenté mientras nos dirigíamos a mi departamento-¿Dónde está Tobi?_

_-Se ha ido con Happy no se a donde-respondió Maki-Se han unido mucho últimamente._

El tono con que mencionó el detalle me hizo mirarla.

_-¿Eso te molesta?_

Me miró extrañada por mi suspicacia y negó con la cabeza.

_-Este es tu hogar, Maki-sonreí-No sigas sintiéndote una extraña._

_-¿Por qué me dices eso?-replicó._

_-He notado que evitas re forjar los lazos con el gremio y algunos de tus comentarios me hacen pensar que no planeas quedarte como todos piensan-respondí._

_-Eres muy observadora-murmuró ella._

_-¿Estoy en lo correcto?-pregunté._

Meneó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

_-Puede ser…_

_-Mmm… Maki…-murmuré._

_-¿Dime?_

_-¿Te importaría…?-pregunté señalando la lluvia que me había empapado de la cabeza a los pies._

_-Oh, lo siento-exclamó apenada y con un movimiento de su mano detuvo la lluvia._

Seguimos caminando en silencio, cuando nos acercábamos a mi departamento por la habitual orilla del río me percaté que Natsu y Gray nos esperaban en la puerta.

_-¡Lucy!-exclamó Natsu corriendo hacia mi-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estábamos a punto de salir a buscarte!_

_-¿Porqué el drama?-pregunté extrañada-Simplemente me desvié un poco del camino._

_-No estás del todo bien-respondió Natsu molesto-Así que ven de una vez y descansa._

_-¡No me regañes!-repliqué._

_-¡Solo me estoy preocupando por ti!-respondió._

Gray no dijo nada, siempre procuraba mantenerse al margen de nuestras discusiones. Ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de Maki, que se había apoyado en la pared con la capucha sobre su cabeza cuando comenzó la discusión.

_-¿Maki?-murmuró Gray al verla._

Ella se volvió y sonrió saludando con un gesto de la mano.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Natsu volviéndose hacia ella-Te hacía descansando hace rato._

Ella se limitó a sonreír, pero me dirigió una mirada elocuente cuando se dio cuenta que iba a responder.

_-Le he ofrecido mi departamento-improvisé ante su gélida mirada-Nos cruzamos en el camino de pura casualidad._

Natsu y Gray se miraron, lo cierto era que yo siempre había sido muy mala para mentir o inventar excusas.

_-¿Por qué estás mojada?-preguntó Natsu al percatarse del detalle._

Miré a Maki, pero ella no me miró.

_-Me caí al río…-mentí._

Natsu y Gray volvieron a intercambiar miradas inquietas.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Los Siete Dragones**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando me desperté la mañana siguiente, la cama que usualmente era ocupada por Natsu pero que él le había cedido a Maki, ya se hallaba perfectamente doblada y arreglada, Makinami ya no estaba, me había dejado una colorida nota de agradecimiento en la mesa, pero no le presté mucha atención, de todas maneras la vería en el gremio a mediodía para partir nuevamente con el Equipo Beta. Aún era muy temprano, así que aproveché para tomar un largo baño caliente y relajarme un rato, una vez partiéramos en misión no habría tiempo de descansar, así que quería aprovecharlo todo lo que me fuera posible.

Una vez en la tina comencé a pensar, había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño y curioso, intenté recordar, comenzaba como varios de mis sueños anteriores, yo dormía en mi cama y algo me despertaba, en este caso, unos golpes en la ventana, yo me incorporaba medio dormida y la abría sin rodeos, Natsu se hallaba ahí, de cuclillas sobre el marco de la ventana, era muy tarde y casi no lo veía bien.

_-Lucy ¿Estás despierta?-me preguntó él en un susurro._

Yo asentí mecánicamente con la cabeza debido a que me hallaba más dormida que despierta, pero la expresión de Natsu era extraña.

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté._

Natsu me miró fijamente, de un modo que nunca antes me había mirado y respondió:

_-Sólo vine a despedirme…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-A desearte buenas noches-explicó, aclarándose la garganta._

Miré a mi alrededor, era muy tarde, parecía que dentro de poco amanecería, eso no tenía sentido, sin mencionar algo inusual, Happy no estaba con él.

_-¿Buenas noches?-repetí incrédula._

Natsu me dedicó su amplia sonrisa de siempre, pero su mirada no la acompañaba, parecía algo triste. Lo miré sin comprender y me acerqué a él.

_-¿Qué pasa, Natsu?_

_-Cuídate mucho-respondió-Y por favor cuida de Happy._

_-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?_

_-Buenas noches, Lucy._

Trataba de despertarme pero mi cabeza se tambaleaba sin control, mis ojos se entrecerraban y la imagen de Natsu se desenfocaba por momentos, estuve a punto de desvanecerme encima de él, pero me sostuvo e hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho, me dio un breve beso en la frente, yo me quedé pasmada y con una última sonrisa, Natsu saltó por la ventana.

Me levanté de la tina dando un brinco, algo me decía que tenía que acudir al gremio cuanto antes, ese sueño no era normal, ya antes había soñado con Natsu pero nunca así, era como si mi subconsciente tratara de decirme algo. Aún era temprano, la gente de Magnolia apenas comenzaba su jornada y el sol parecía haber aparecido hace poco en el cielo, a pesar de eso llovía, pensé en Makinami y su manía de hacer llover todo el tiempo, no me di tiempo de llevar una sombrilla, me vestí tan rápido como pude y eché a correr en dirección al gremio, mientras atravesaba el parque principal, vislumbré a Natsu al otro extremo del parque, caminando en dirección contraria.

_-¡Natsu!_

Él no me escuchó y siguió de largo, di la vuelta a toda prisa para alcanzarlo, cuando ya lo tenía enfrente y algo cerca me percaté de que había alguien esperándolo en el límite del parque, una chica. Me oculté detrás de un enorme árbol justo cuando ella se volvió. Era Makinami.

_-Buenos días-saludó ella._

Natsu no respondió, nuevamente noté el inusual detalle, no llevaba a Happy con él ni Makinami estaba con Tobi.

_-¿Lo has pensado?-preguntó Makinami cambiando el tono._

_-Mucho-respondió Natsu con un tono serio nada propio de él._

_-¿Y qué decidiste?-reiteró ella._

Natsu suspiró.

_-Es muy difícil para mí-respondió-Pero creo que no tengo opción, ninguno de nosotros la tiene._

_-Es muy cierto lo que dices-respondió Maki._

_-Y de cualquier manera-prosiguió Natsu-Ellos siempre han sido mi prioridad._

_-Si-asintió Maki-Es nuestra obligación._

_-Lo sé-murmuró Natsu._

_-¿Y qué hay de Kurogane y Heaven?-preguntó Maki._

_-Puedo captar su olor, sabemos la dirección que tomó el Equipo Alfa, nada más avancemos y los encontraremos-respondió Natsu-Si nos damos prisa, para esta noche o mañana en la mañana ya estaremos reunidos._

_-Bien-sonrió Maki._

_-¿Y qué hay de los otros?-preguntó Natsu._

_-Llegarán directamente a la isla-respondió Makinami-El viaje es largo, ya sabes que la isla queda muy lejos de los límites de Fiore, así que tratemos de reunirnos con ellos cuanto antes._

_-Entendido-respondió Natsu._

Se giró y miró la ciudad, la nostalgia se reflejaba en sus ojos, Makinami comenzó a alejarse, y fue cuando Natsu se dio vuelta y la siguió, que comprendí lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera me detuve a pensarlo.

_-¡No!_

Corrí directamente hacia Natsu y lo agarré firmemente de la mano.

_-¡Lucy!-exclamó él sorprendido._

_-¿Qué rayos piensan hacer?-les reclamé-¿Adonde se van?_

Natsu y Makinami se miraron. Ella nos dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

_-Natsu-insistí al ver la actitud tan cerrada de Maki-¿Qué sucede?_

Él negó con la cabeza, evitando mirarme y trató de soltarse de mi mano.

_-Lo siento mucho, Lucy-murmuró._

_-¿Por qué?-exclamé._

Volvió a debatirse, pero lo sujeté con fuerza.

_-¡Natsu! ¡Mírame! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?_

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

_-Suéltame, Lucy…_

_-¡No!-respondí indignada-¡Exijo que me expliques lo que está pasando! ¿Dónde están Happy y Tobi? ¿Por qué…?_

-_Lo siento-me interrumpió Natsu._

Me miró y pude notar el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, Makinami se acercó y lo tomó de la otra mano.

-_Tsu-kun-dijo con voz fuerte y clara._

Él desvió la mirada de mí y con un solo jalón se soltó de mi mano, dejándose llevar de Makinami.

_-¡No!_

Corrí y lo abracé por la espalda, aferrándome con mis brazos a su cintura.

_-¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes!-le rogué-¡Sabes que lo que sea que necesites hacer podemos hacerlo juntos! _

_-Lucy…-murmuró él._

_-Por favor… No me dejes… _

No me di cuenta en qué momento comencé a llorar, pero mi voz se quebraba mientras le rogaba a Natsu que se quedara, su calor corporal, notablemente más elevado que el de un ser humano común, me rodeaba y me provocaba un miedo de perderlo que nunca antes había sentido, no podía dejarlo ir. Él se giró hacia mí con la misma sonrisa triste que tenía en mi sueño de la noche pasada e incluso me atrevo a decir que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_-No llores, Lucy-me dijo-Sabes que no soporto verte llorar._

_-¡Entonces no te vayas!-respondí a la desesperada._

_-¡Natsu!-intervino Makinami y lo jaló._

Con ese solo movimiento desató mi furia.

_-¡Suéltalo!_

Me lancé contra ella y la empujé con todas mis fuerzas, al ser tan inesperado mi ataque, ella se soltó de Natsu y cayó de bruces al suelo, yo estaba enfurecida, esa chica amenazaba con arrebatarme lo más preciado para mí y no iba a rendirme sin luchar.

_-¡Lucy!-exclamó Natsu sorprendido y me agarró de la cintura para evitar que me lanzara encima de Makinami._

_-¡Si quieres irte, lárgate! ¡Yo sabía que no querías regresar al gremio!-le grité a Makinami debatiéndome de Natsu-¡Pero deja a Natsu tranquilo! ¡No permitiré que lo alejes del gremio! ¡No permitiré que lo alejes de mí!_

Ella no dijo ni hizo nada, se quedó anonadada en el suelo mirándome, supongo que jamás se esperó esa reacción de mi parte, me debatí de Natsu solo lo suficiente para esgrimir mi látigo, que levanté contra ella, quien reaccionó al instante, creando un escudo de agua de la nada delante de sí, el látigo rebotó y regresó hacia mí pero Natsu lo detuvo con la mano, recibiendo el golpe de lleno.

_-¡Cálmate, Lucy!_

Al ver la expresión de su rostro me pasmé, fue como si me hubiera arrojado un cubo de agua helada que apagó mi furia de golpe, él se notaba sorprendido pero una extraña sonrisa le surcaba el rostro por momentos, como si lo que yo acababa de hacer lo alegrara de alguna manera pero la tristeza opacaba esa repentina felicidad.

_-Natsu…_

_-No es lo que quiero, pero debo hacerlo-me dijo tomando mi rostro con la mano-Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que me viste, solo en ti puedo confiar, Lucy._

_-Pero…-titubeé-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque nunca me perdonaría…-respondió Natsu._

Una energía se sintió y ambos nos volvimos, Makinami miraba a Natsu fijamente y de todo su cuerpo emanaba una energía azul, le acababa de hacer una seria advertencia, fue evidente. Natsu asintió y de la nada, me abrazó.

_-Natsu…-comencé a llorar otra vez._

_-No llores-rogó él._

_-¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?-repliqué-¿Lo que eres para mi…?_

Él se separó de un modo algo brusco y se alejó de mí, yendo hacia Makinami, ya a cierta distancia se volvió hacia mí, estaba sonrojado y sonreía.

_-Gracias Lucy._


	7. Capítulo 6

**Los Siete Dragones**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 6**

Decidí que llegaría tarde a la cita con el Equipo Beta en el gremio, pues quería que se enterarán de la deserción de Natsu y Makinami sin tener que estar presente, así que regresé a mi apartamento y traté de dormir sin éxito, los pensamientos me nublaban la mente, no podía asimilar lo ocurrido, lo único que pude comprender tras una reflexión muy larga y exhaustiva fue que no se trataba de un sueño, si no que Natsu realmente había venido a despedirse de mí la noche pasada.

_-Natsu vino a despedirse…-murmuré atando cabos-Makinami lo planeó todo, esa era su intención desde el principio, nunca tuvo intención alguna de regresar al gremio, por eso la marca nunca apareció en su brazo… _

Cuando finalmente me resigné y acudí al gremio la tensión en el ambiente evidenciaba que ya sabían de lo ocurrido y fue aún más evidente cuando entré.

_-¡Lucy!-exclamaron varios a coro._

Erza y Gray fueron los primeros en abordarme.

_-Lucy… Ocurrió algo… Natsu y Makinami…_

_-Lo sé-interrumpí._

_-¿Lo sabes?-repitió Gray._

Asentí mientras me dirigía a la barra y me sentaba frente a ésta.

_-Natsu fue a despedirse anoche._

_-¿Qué?-exclamó Lissana que estaba del otro lado de la barra llorando en los brazos de Mira._

_-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Erza de inmediato._

_-Solo me deseó las buenas noches-respondí con desánimo-Me dijo que me cuidara y que cuidara de Happy._

_-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?-reclamó Lissana._

_-Era muy tarde, creí que se trataba de un sueño-respondí sin mirarla._

_-Maki también me pidió que cuidara de Tobi-comentó Levy sentándose a mi lado-Me lo dijo ayer por la noche, no entendí a lo que se refería ni le di importancia… Nunca pensé que…_

_-¿Qué rayos significa esto?-explotó Gray de repente._

_-Es un asunto que solo concierne a los Dragón Slayers, eso está claro-intervino el Maestro apareciendo en la escalera-Lo que sea que deban hacer no podemos interponernos._

_-¡Lo que está claro es que Makinami Rain nunca tuvo intenciones de regresar al gremio!-exclamé con rabia contenida-¡Sólo nos manipuló a todos para llevarse a Natsu, él fue su objetivo desde el principio!_

_-Lucy…-murmuraron varios asombrados por mi actitud y mi cruda acusación._

_-No, Lucy-replicó Lissana limpiándose las lágrimas-Debe existir otra razón, conozco a Ma-chan, no sería capaz de hacer algo así…_

_-¿Qué la conoces dices?-repliqué-¿Acaso crees que ella no ha cambiado en estos 12 años? ¡Ni siquiera sabían que era una Dragón Slayer! ¿Qué les hace creer que sigue siendo la misma persona que fue entonces?_

_-Lucy…-murmuró Erza apenada._

_-¡Por eso prefería permanecer alejada y por eso la marca nunca reapareció en su brazo! ¡Todo era parte de su plan!-exclamé._

Un tenso silencio siguió a mis comentarios.

_-Tenemos que encontrarlos-intervino Levy para aligerar la tensión-Sea o no sea un asunto de Dragón Slayers, debemos encontrarlos y apoyarlos._

_-Su deserción indica que no quieren nuestra ayuda-replicó Fried._

_-No importa, somos una familia-dijo Elfman._

_-Maestro-murmuró Erza mirándolo._

_-La misión pasada consistía en buscar dos Dragón Slayers-dijo el Maestro-Me parece que les pondré una carga más pesada y pasarán de buscar dos a buscar cuatro, pongan a Natsu y a Makinami como prioridad._

Surgió un murmullo general de acuerdo.

_-Pero…_

Todos nos silenciamos y lo miramos.

_-Esperaremos el informe del Equipo Alfa antes de proceder._

_-¡Maestro!-replicamos varios a la vez._

_-Es mi última palabra y más les vale obedecerla-nos advirtió._

• • •

El Equipo Alfa llegó tres días después, para sorpresa de todos, con dos miembros menos, Gazille y Wendy también habían desertado, casi dos días después que Natsu y Makinami, así que el Maestro, que al parecer ya se esperaba esa situación, rearmó equipos de dos a cuatro, de modo que el Equipo Alfa era conformado por Gildarts, Cana, Lissana y Charlotte, el Equipo Beta por Gray, Happy, Tobi y yo, el Equipo Delta por Erza, Levy, Juvia y Lily, y el Equipo Gamma por Alzack, Bizca, Fried y Romeo. La intensa búsqueda se extendió por el reino entero y más de tres meses después nos vimos obligados a volver sin pista ni rastro alguno, y más desesperanzados que nunca antes. A causa de la crisis económica que sacudía al gremio, nos vimos obligados a retomar misiones para recaudar dinero y dejar el asunto de los Dragón Slayers en un segundo plano, pues era como si se hubieran esfumado en el aire o se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Tanto Happy como Charlotte estaban desolados, Lily estaba desconcertado y Tobi se mostraba indignado, por mi parte, yo tenía tanta ira, que en lugar de tomar alguna misión como hicieron todos, preferí encerrarme en mi departamento durante varios días, cuando mi depresión alcanzó un nivel crítico decidí que lo único que podía hacer para mitigar ese horrible sentimiento de ira y soledad era traer a Natsu de vuelta yo misma. Preparé un equipaje muy ligero junto a mis llaves de Espíritus Celestiales y tomé los caminos más apartados del gremio y de las rutas principales de Magnolia para salir de la ciudad sin ser notada, cuando me hallaba prudentemente lejos de la ciudad tomé un breve descanso y justo entonces me alcanzaron.

-_¡Lucy!_

Me volví para ver a Happy, Tobi, Charlotte y Lily volando hacia mí.

_-¡Happy! ¡Tobi! ¡Charlotte! ¡Lily! ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_-Iremos contigo-respondió Tobi-Que ni crea Makaa-chan que puede irse tan fácil, los encontraremos. *Ma-kaa-chan= Juego de palabras que mezclan Ma de Makinami y Kaa de Mamá en japonés._

_-Tengo una buena reprimenda que soltarle a Natsu-dijo Happy más animado que antes-Además no te dejaré ir sola._

_-No sé que pasaba por la mente de Gazille cuando desertó-replicó Lily-Él nunca dejaría a su compañero atrás._

_-Yo no creo que Wendy se halla marchado por iniciativa propia, creo que la obligaron-dijo Charlotte._

_-Tenemos que volar-dijo Tobi observando a su alrededor-No tardarán en notar nuestra ausencia en el gremio y si caminamos nos alcanzarán rápidamente._

_-Tienes mucha razón-apoyé._

_-Pero Lucy es bastante pesada ¿Sabes?-comentó Happy._

_-¡Oee!-le reclamé ofendida._

_-No importa-respondió Tobi desplegando sus alas blancas-Makaa-chan me entrenó duro, puedo volar largas distancias llevando cargas pesadas sin cansarme._

_-¿A quién estás llamando "carga pesada"?-reclamé._

_-Lleva el equipaje, Happy-le dijo Tobi entregándole mi mochila-¿A dónde nos dirigimos, Lucy?_

_-A Freesia Town-respondí de inmediato-Debemos dirigirnos hacia Caellum de inmediato._

_-¿Caellum?-repitieron los cuatro Exceeds a coro._

_-Es muy lejos-comentó Lily-De por sí, Freesia es muy lejos._

_-¿Por qué a Caellum, Lucy?-preguntó Happy._

_-Tengo un… Presentimiento-titubeé._

Recordé ese horrible episodio cuando vi a Natsu por última vez, Makinami había mencionado una isla, muy alejada de los límites de Fiore y la isla más grande y más alejada del país en definitiva era Caellum, mi instinto me decía que debía dirigirme a ese lugar.

_-No podré volar hacia Freesia-se quejó Happy._

_-Tampoco yo, al menos no sin descansar y perderíamos tiempo-dijo Tobi-Agotaríamos nuestra magia y eso no es recomendable en caso de algún ataque sorpresa._

_-Tobi tiene toda la razón-apoyó Charlotte._

_-Podemos ir en tren-comenté._

_-Volemos hasta Onibus Town-dijo Lily-Allí tomaremos el tren, de esa manera despistaremos al gremio si pretenden seguirnos._

_-Buena idea-respondimos Happy, Charlotte, Lily y yo al unísono._

Tobi me sostuvo y se elevó ágilmente en el aire y encabezó la marcha, se notaba que era muy seguro de sí mismo y tenía madera de líder, avanzamos velozmente, el ritmo de Tobi era un tanto difícil de mantener para Happy y Charlotte aunque no para Lily, pero llegamos a Onibus Town en tiempo record y, una vez compramos tiquetes para el tren de la mañana siguiente que iba a Freesia Town, recorrimos el pueblo de arriba abajo en busca de alguna pista. Pasamos la noche entera recorriendo Onibus sin rastro alguno, nadie sabía nada ni había visto a alguien con la descripción de Natsu, Makinami, Gazille o Wendy.

_-Estoy agotado y tengo hambre-se quejó Happy cuando ya casi amanecía._

_-Deberíamos mantenernos en movimiento-dijo Tobi con gravedad-Estamos en una situación algo vulnerable ahora._

_-Tobi tiene mucha razón, Happy-respondí-Comamos en la estacióny dormirás en eltren._

_-Pero Lucy-se quejó Happy-Muero de hambre._

_-Vamos entonces._


	8. Capítulo 7

**Los Siete Dragones**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 7**

Viajamos alrededor de 7 días y 6 noches ocultos en un buque de carga que abastecía a Caellum de comida y artículos mágicos que se consideraban verdaderos lujos en dicho lugar. Sobrevivimos del mismo cargamento de comida en el que nos mantuvimos ocultos los interminables días de viaje y fuimos descargados con éste en el puerto central de Caellum y luego llevados a una bodega de donde pudimos escabullirnos sin ser notados. Sobrevolamos el puerto y la ciudad portuaria en la que estábamos, la isla era de proporciones gigantescas y ni siquiera sabíamos por dónde empezar a buscar. Pero las visiones de Charlotte nos guiaron hacia un pueblo al sur donde Tobi pudo captar el olor de Makinami y lo seguimos hasta el mar.

Tobi olfateó un rato buscando alrededor, verlo me recordó a Natsu.

_-¿Y ahora qué?-me quejé al ver sólo agua frente a nosotros._

_-¡Ahora volamos!-respondió Tobi de inmediato señalando al frente-El olor me guía hacia allá._

_-¿Tienes el rastro?-preguntó Lily._

Tobi asintió y tomó una de mis manos mientras Lily tomaba la otra y emprendimos un largo vuelo, una hora y media de vuelo después vislumbramos un pequeño islote en medio del mar, la magia que emergía del lugar era densa y evidente, cuando aterrizamos el aire era tan pesado que incluso hacía un poco difícil respirar, el ambiente era un tanto hostil.

_-Es magia oscura-murmuró Charlotte-Esta isla está protegida por magia oscura._

_-Esto no me gusta nada…-murmuró Happy._

_-¿Seguro que aquí es?-preguntó Lily._

_-Más que seguro-murmuró Tobi-El olor de Makaa-chan está aquí, es más, huelo su sangre._

Todos nos sobresaltamos y lo miramos.

_-¿Estará herida?-murmuré preocupada._

_-Es lo más probable-respondió Tobi gravemente._

_-Deberíamos dividirnos en grupos y explorar-dijo Lily._

_-¡No!-repliqué de inmediato-Es demasiado peligroso, permaneceremos juntos._

Caminamos hacia el bosque que daba al interior de la isla, conforme avanzábamos el bosque se hacía más húmedo, profundo y oscuro, parecía una isla desierta pero a lo lejos se notaba que había un volcán en el centro, algo me decía que ese era el lugar al que debíamos ir. Tobi se detuvo de repente y casi le caigo encima.

_-¡Oee! ¿Qué rayos…?_

Él me silenció con un gesto de la mano.

_-Alguien viene…_

Nos ocultamos justo cuando un chico pasó a toda prisa por el sendero que acabábamos de dejar, era muy guapo, alto, con un atuendo extraño, cabello corto y alborotado de color rubio platino, despedía una especie de vapor luminoso lo que hizo evidente para mí que se trataba del Dragón Slayer de la luz. Cuando pasó justo a nuestro lado se detuvo y olfateó el aire.

_-Qué curioso aroma…-comentó._

Intercambié miradas asustadas con los Exceeds pero cuando volvimos a mirar al chico ya había retomado la marcha y se alejaba con rapidez. Charlotte nos indicó con señas que lo siguiéramos y así lo hicimos. La poca luz que se filtraba entre las ramas de los árboles comenzó a desaparecer, estaba anocheciendo, pero eso fue una ventaja, el resplandor que emitía el Dragón Slayer iluminaba nuestro camino y nos hacía muy fácil seguirlo. De repente se escucharon pasos apresurados y volvimos a ocultarnos, el Dragón Slayer se detuvo y otro individuo apareció en su camino, llevando una antorcha en la mano.

_-¡Oee!-lo llamó-¿Eres el de la luz?_

_-¿Eh?-murmuró el Dragón Slayer de la luz._

_-¿Eres Glow?-preguntó el individuo._

Me sobresalté, intercambiando una mirada con Happy, esa voz…

_-Sí, soy yo-respondió el Dragón Slayer de la luz-¿Y tú quién eres?_

El individuo se adelantó, no era una antorcha, era su mano envuelta en llamas.

_-Salamander._

_-Ah, eres el de fuego-sonrió Glow._

_-Así es-respondió Natsu-¿Tú manejas magia curativa, verdad?_

_-Sí._

_-Necesitamos que cures a alguien cuanto antes-respondió Natsu._

_-Vamos._

Avanzaron llevándose la luz con ellos.

_-¡Es Natsu, Lucy!-murmuró Happy._

_-Lo sé-respondí-Pero algo no está bien, no nos precipitemos, examinemos la situación._

_-Lucy tiene mucha razón, Happy-dijo Charlotte._

_-Procuremos no perder la cabeza al ver a nuestros compañeros-advirtió Lily-Tenemos que ver en que nos estamos metiendo._

Los cuatro Exceeds asintieron decididamente con la cabeza y avanzamos, siguiendo a los resplandecientes Dragón Slayers por el oscuro sendero que nos llevó al pie del volcán donde había un claro donde varias personas se hallaban sentadas alrededor de lo que parecía una extraña fogata compuesta de fuego verde.

_-Ella está ahí-indicó Natsu a Glow señalando a un lado del claro._

En ese lugar había una chica recostada en el suelo con una manta rota y sucia cubriéndole el abdomen, Wendy estaba a su lado, colocándole paños de agua en la frente, me costó reconocerla, estaba maltrecha, golpeada y muy sucia, pero me sorprendí más al darme cuenta que la pálida convaleciente era Makinami. Noté el sobresalto de Charlotte y Tobi a mi lado.

_-Tengo entendido que puedes curar cualquier herida-comentó Natsu._

_-Cualquier daño causado por magia oscura-asintió Glow-Soy el Dragón Slayer de la luz, contrarrestar la oscuridad es mi deber._

Surgió un murmullo de curiosidad entre los demás presentes que estaban ocultos en la penumbra. Glow se inclinó antes ellos.

_-Soy Tora Kamui, mejor conocido como Glow, Dragón Slayer de la Luz, un gusto conocerlos._

_-Mi nombre es Heaven-dijo Wendy-Dragón Slayer del Cielo._

_-Kurogane-dijo Gazille surgiendo de las sombras-Dragón Slayer del Metal._

_-Dust-saludó un chico extraño de cabello rizado de color verde y quien mantenía encendida la llama verde la fogata-Dragón Slayer de Tierra._

_-Y ella es Mermaid-dijo Natsu señalando a Makinami-Dragón Slayer del Mar._

Era evidente que por algún motivo se veían obligados a llamarse entre sí con sus alias y no con sus nombres, eso llamó mi atención. Kamui se sobresaltó al mirar a Makinami.

_-¿Maki-chan?-exclamó impresionado y se apresuró a arrodillarse a su lado-¡Perdóname! ¡No te reconocí!_

Pero Makinami estaba semiinconsciente y no hablaba, solo respiraba irregularmente. Kamui retiró la manta para mostrar la larga y ya conocida herida de Dragón en el abdomen de Makinami, pero lucía más fresca que nunca antes, a carne viva, como si se la acabaran de provocar. Todos los Dragón Slayers se sobresaltaron y también nosotros.

_-¿Es la misma herida que recuerdo?-preguntó Kamui asombrado._

_-Fue causada por Acnología-explicó Wendy-Me imagino que si es la que recuerdas._

_-Wendy… Quiero decir Heaven la ha tratado varias veces pero no se cura-dijo Natsu._

_-Solo logro un efecto temporal-se lamentó Wendy._

_-Tú eres la del Cielo ¿Verdad?-dijo Kamui._

Wendy asintió.

_-Descuida-sonrió Kamui-Tu poder y el mío son diferentes, no es tu culpa._

_-Entonces ¿Podrás ayudar a Maki…?-preguntó Natsu._

_-La examinaré-respondió Kamui._

Un crudo silencio surgió cuando Kamui comenzó a examinar a Makinami, pude fijarme en cada uno de los presentes, todos lucían demacrados, maltrechos y golpeados, sus ropas estaban muy sucias, como su hubieran vivido en la miseria mucho tiempo. Sentí mucho dolor al verlos en tan lamentables condiciones y mi rabia contra Makinami se esfumó instantáneamente.


	9. Chapter Capítulo 8

**Los Siete Dragones**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 8**

_-¿Y bien?-preguntó Dust cuando Kamui terminó de examinar a la chica._

_-Es grave-murmuró Kamui-Su fiebre supera los 40 ºC y tiene una fuerte infección._

_-¿Podrás curarla?-preguntó Wendy._

_-Sí, pero me tardaré-respondió Kamui-Sería demasiado riesgoso para mi hacerlo en un sola sesión, pues requerirá todo mi poder mágico, así que lo haré en dos sesiones._

_-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-preguntó Wendy._

_-Ahora que lo mencionas si puedes, Heaven-chan-sonrió Kamui amablemente-Podrías regenerar mi poder mágico, de ese modo el riesgo sería menor y curaríamos a Maki con mayor eficacia y rapidez._

_-Mermaid-lo corrigió Dust._

_-Como sea-replicó Glow irritado-¿Me ayudarás Heaven-chan?_

_-Claro, con mucho gusto-sonrió Wendy._

No me pareció prudente aparecerme en medio tal tristeza y tensión, en cuanto Kamui comenzó a tratar la herida de Makinami todos se quedaron en silencio y aparte del resplandor generado por Kamui, solo la llama verde en la mano de Dust iluminaba tétricamente el claro, Wendy se quedó junto a Kamui asistiéndolo en el tratamiento y Natsu fue a sentarse al claro con los demás.

_-Supongo que por eso esperaban con tantas ansias que llegara Glow ¿Verdad?-comentó Gazille._

_-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Dust sin retirar la mirada de su mano encendida._

_-A que tenía que llegar este tipo a curar a Mermaid ¿O no?-inquirió Gazille-O estaría en desventaja._

_-¿Desventaja?-repitieron Natsu y Dust a coro._

_-Claro-dijo Gazille como si fuera muy obvio-Nos harán matarnos entre nosotros ¿Cierto?_

Todos se sobresaltaron y lo miraron, incluso Kamui giró la mirada hacia él.

_-¿Por qué me miran así?-replicó Gazille a la defensiva._

_-¿De qué estás hablando?-exclamó Natsu._

_-¿Acaso no fue para eso que nos trajeron aquí?-preguntó Gazille._

_-Creo que todos estamos aquí por la misma razón-dijo Dust y señaló con su mano a Makinami._

_-Mermaid-chan no nos buscó por gusto-replicó Kamui de inmediato-Lo hizo por el bien del Reino y si estamos aquí es porque deseamos lo mismo._

_-Tiene razón-apoyó Natsu-No tenemos opción como tampoco la tuvo ella._

Se quedaron en silencio otro rato.

_-Entonces-retomó Gazille-¿Para qué demonios estamos aquí?_

_-Según las palabras del mismo Zeref-respondió Dust-Era necesario reunir a los 7 Dragón Slayer para que los 7 Dragones vuelvan a pisar la tierra._

Miré a Natsu de inmediato, creí que se sorprendería como siempre que escuchaba mencionar a un Dragón, pero se limitó a suspirar, al igual que todos los demás. Pude darme cuenta que Dust era el más demacrado y desanimado de todos, lo que indicaba que era el que llevaba más tiempo confinado en la isla, contrario a Kamui que, siendo el recién llegado, lucía más saludable y vigoroso que cualquiera de los demás.

_-Heaven-chan ¿Tienes frío?-preguntó Kamui de repente._

Al mirarla me percaté que, en efecto, Wendy temblaba sobremanera.

_-Un poco-murmuró ella apenada._

En un movimiento impresionantemente veloz, acompañado de un destello, Kamui se quitó el largo abrigo que llevaba y se lo entregó, cuando volvió a inclinarse sobre Makinami dejó ver la marca de Blue Pegasus en su nuca.

_-¿Blue Pegasus?-murmuró Wendy._

Kamui la miró.

_-Si yo fuera tú-dijo Dust-Haría desaparecer esa marca cuanto antes._

Creí que Natsu reaccionaría, pero no dijo nada, entonces para mi horror, me percaté que la marca de Fairy Tail ya no estaba en su hombro, ni en el de Gazille, ni tampoco en la espalda de Wendy.

_-¿Es necesario?-preguntó Kamui seriamente._

_-¿Acaso Mermaid no te explicó nada?-replicó Dust-Claro que es necesario._

Kamui suspiró, se llevó una mano a la nuca, brilló un momento y cuando la retiró la marca ya no estaba.

_-No sabía que Blue Pegasus tuviera a un Dragón Slayer en sus filas-comentó Gazille._

_-Ni siquiera ellos lo sabían-dijo Kamui-Decidí mantenerlo en secreto, siempre supe que algo grande surgiría para seres como nosotros._

_-Lo dices como si fuera la gran cosa-replicó Gazille con desdén._

_-¿Acaso no lo es?-preguntó Natsu-Sea cual sea el destino que nos espera yo me siento afortunado de ser lo que soy._

_-También yo-dijo Dust-A pesar de todo._

El brillo dorado cesó y Kamui se levantó, jadeaba notablemente.

_-He terminado la primera sesión, ya bajó la fiebre, recuperará la consciencia de un momento a otro._

Makinami comenzó a moverse, Natsu y Wendy se apresuraron a ir a su lado.

_-¡Maki!_

Kamui sacó una botella de agua de su mochila y se la lanzó a Natsu.

_-Toma esto, Salamander-kun-le dijo-Debe tener mucha sed._

Natsu la recibió y le dio de beber a Makinami que se notaba bastante mejor, la ayudaron a sentarse.

_-¿Tora-chan?-murmuró al verlo._

_-Hola Maki-sonrió él._

_-Limítense a llamarse por sus alias-dijo Dust-Si no respetamos el régimen será peor para todos._

_-Es verdad, lo siento-se disculpó Makinami._

_-Mermaid-chan-sonrió Kamui._

_-Gracias por venir, Glow-respondió ella y miró alrededor-¿Ya estamos completos?_

_-Si-respondió Dust-Sin contar a Zeref, claro._

_-Todo comenzará de un momento a otro-murmuró Makinami con gravedad._

_-Ahora no pienses en eso-replicó Natsu-Debes descansar._

_-Todos debemos descansar-dijo Dust-Descansemos mientras podamos._

Se acomodaron en el claro alrededor de la luz verde generada por Dust, Natsu se sentó junto a Makinami y Wendy se acostó junto a él, pero pasado un largo rato la luz verde seguía encendida, revelando que Dust permanecía despierto.

_-Ese olor…-suspiró Natsu de repente._

_-¿Olor?-murmuró Makinami distraídamente._

_-Creo que estoy enloqueciendo-respondió Natsu._

_-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Makinami sin comprender._

_-¿No percibes ese olor?-reiteró Natsu._

_-No._

_-Es el olor de Lucy, no me puedo equivocar-respondió Natsu-Llevo un largo rato percibiéndolo, por eso te digo que me estoy volviendo loco._

_-Quizás es que la extrañas mucho-dijo Makinami._

Natsu no respondió, se limitó a suspirar nuevamente. Noté como mis mejillas se calentaban, estaba completamente sonrojada.

_-¿Quién es Lucy?-preguntó Dust de pronto._

_-¿Es tu novia, Salamander-kun?-aventuró Kamui con gracia._

Al parecer la única que en realidad dormía era Wendy.

_-Creí que dormían-comentó Natsu azorado._

_-Bueno, intuí eso por el tono de tu voz-dijo Kamui divertido con la vergüenza de Natsu._

_-¿Quién es Lucy?-repitió Dust._

_-¿Por qué la curiosidad?-preguntó Gazille uniéndose a la conversación._

_-Porque yo también llevo un rato percibiendo ese extraño olor que Salamander acaba de mencionar-explicó Dust._

_-¿Se refieren a ese olor dulce e intenso?-preguntó Kamui-Yo también lo percibo, lo percibí en medio del bosque cuando me dirigía hacia aquí, justo antes de que Salamander-kun me encontrara._

_-Qué raro…-murmuró Natsu._

_-Quizás es que te impregnó de su olor la última vez que la viste…-aventuró Kamui._

_-Imposible-respondió Natsu-La última vez que la vi fue hace meses y es la primera vez que percibo su olor desde que estoy aquí…_

_-Es sospechoso…-murmuró Dust._

_-No puede ser, así de simple-respondió Gazille-La barrera de la isla alertaría si alguien entrara._

_-Tal como dice Kurogane, es imposible que sea ella-atajó Makinami-Solo nosotros podemos llegar hasta aquí y lo saben._

_-Es verdad…_

La conversación terminó tan repentinamente como inició, el silencio volvió a reinar a pesar de que seguían despiertos, para cuando me di cuenta, los cuatro pequeños Exceeds habían cedido al cansancio y estaban profundamente dormidos a mi lado, los tomé en brazos y me alejé de ahí. Era algo demasiado grande y grave para actuar sola, necesitábamos ayuda, esperé el amanecer para reencontrar el sendero hacia la playa. Teníamos que convocar al gremio cuanto antes.


End file.
